The Princess and her King
by kirana44
Summary: Even if your life is wonderful, it can sometimes feel empty without that special someone there for you. At least, that's what Vivi feels. One-sided LuVi and SanVi, with mentions of LuNa. Oneshot.


Started writing this in a notebook in the middle of Cadets once (aircraft recognition is one of the most boring things EVER) and I decided to finish it. Rubbish, drabbleish oneshot that I wrote in a time before I could write anything with substantial length. :D

Written after I watched the Alabasta Movie. I was watching it when I suddenly thought, "If I were Vivi and a really cute, really friendly guy came along and got rid of all my problems, wouldn't I fancy him a bit?" Thus, I wrote this.

Luffy, Vivi and everyone else involved belong to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Sitting by the palace window at the end of another busy day, looking out at the twilight sky, my heart fell, like it has done every night since I waved them goodbye. The end of another day without my Nakama, and a few more hours until the start of another one. The days are long and the nights are cold in Alabasta, and being a princess is more difficult than I first thought. Don't get me wrong, I love my people more than I can say, but still, being a princess, leader of a whole **country**, is a lot of hard work, Especially since the people I want to be with more than anyone else are thousands of miles away, on the adventure of their lives. It's even worse at night, since I wonder what is they did that day, what challenges they've hade to overcome, and-this is the important one-are they all alright? Especially…

I look at his wanted poster in longing. Looking back at me is the boy known as Monkey D Luffy, his cheeky grin fixed firmly in place in the damaged paper. I laugh softly to myself. He's one of the worlds most wanted men, yet he's still just a boy. He's also one of the kindest, funniest and most determined people I've ever met. I smile, and I let my hand drift up to my right forearm, hovering over the blue X tattooed there. I'm so incredibly proud to be considered his friend, comrade, his **Nakama**, and yet a part of me wanted to be more to him than just a friend.

I know that feeling like this is terribly unfair. For me, who cannot see him and probably never will, Luffy, Nami (who loves him a heck of a lot more than I do)…and Sanji. My knight in shining armour. He showered me with treats and compliments, and he was always telling me that I was beautiful, amazing, whatever word you want to use. And as cheerful as he seemed, a part of me knew that my lack of feeling for him was really hurting him. I like Sanji. I really, really do. Hell, if it weren't for Luffy, I would have loved him. But Luffy…

Luffy is my King. I have absolute faith that he will rule as Pirate King one day, but until then, he'll have to make do with ruling my heart. I know that this isn't just friendship, it's too strong for that. In fact, it's been growing stronger ever since he left. This feeling of longing, of warmth and joy, and the thought that I could never live the rest of my life in peace without him near me. Of course, I'm probably just chasing pavements, an impossible dream. His heart belongs to another. I know that, yet I know that what I'm feeling isn't a lie.

I love him. Pure and simple.

I realize with a jolt that the sun has completely set and that the moon, full and bright, is shining on the golden sand. Looking at the clock, I'm surprised to see that it's eleven o'clock. Time for bed, the walrus said.

I clamber into bed, yet I don't sleep. I know that I'll dream of Luffy, and that he'll be telling me that he loves me. Dreams often lie, don't they? Nowadays I both dread and adore sleep, and the dreams they bring me. I think, as I lie awake, what is he doing now? Sleeping like a log? Raiding the fridge? Or is he doing what I'm doing, thinking of the woman he loves? I hope that whatever he's doing, he's happy. In fact, I'm positive that he is. And I realise, that even if his love eludes me, I will still always be there. Nakama always stay together, right? I touch the tattoo again, and my heart swells with love. I close my eyes, and allow sleep to wash over me.

And I know that I'm another day closer to seeing my King again. And as Queen Mab gallops through my brain, I see him, his arms outstretched for me, a smile gracing his features. I embrace him, my heart about to explode with euphoria, tears coming to my eyes.

And I feel like I'm home.


End file.
